


Ice cream lover

by donutpanchaya



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, dating dude, tag what, very very very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutpanchaya/pseuds/donutpanchaya
Summary: Ibuki and Chrono order some ice cream cones.ugh--*brain error*Ibuki--->Chrono
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono
Kudos: 3





	Ice cream lover

Ibuki and Chrono is sitting at the park. They talk something serious about Science. (like waves and light or something)

"...AGHHHHH I'M NOT UNDERSTAND!!!" Chrono shouts from inside to outside very loud.  
"Well you will understand them soon...beside don't shout. That is embrassing..." Ibuki whispers and hides his face.  
'How cute...' Chrono blushes lightly  
"I guess so...oh!! Ice cream truck!! Will you go with me?" Chrono invites Ibuki.  
"...yeah" Ibuki accepts.

Ice cream truck's sound is getting closer,they must call very fast,not so it maybe go very far away.

"HEY!!! HEY!!" Chrono shouts to ice cream truck. It stops for Chrono and Ibuki for order some ice creams

"Well...would you like to order something sir?" ice cream seller ask them. "um...i want a strewberry cone." Chrono tell the seller. "And you sir?" "...vanila cone..." Ibuki says gently.

"Why are you order every normal things?" Chrono annoys Ibuki a little bit. "None of your business." Ibuki says like he sceam to Chrono. "Agh...fine" Chrono take a seat and bites some ice cream.

Both of them eat ice cream for a while then Ibuki makes ice cream falls on the ground. It melts immediately when it falls on the ground.

"Here" Chrono gives his ice cream to Ibuki. "I think you will like this flavor" Chrono blushes harder at his ears and cheek. 'OMG OMG SO CUTEEEEEE!!!!!' Ibuki thinks loudly and blushes lightly. "Fine."

Ibuki accept and bites it at chrono has ever bitten it. 'WAIT INDIRECT KISS!!!??? HOLY SHIT!!!' Chrono blushes harder than before. He think he will go to another galaxy soon.

He doesn't know that he have to do next. His brain is shocking right now. "Chrono are you okay?" Ibuki brushes Chrono's cheeks. Chrono swipes Ibuki's hand and hides his face. "No...no no no!! I'm okay,I'm fine!!" 'How cute...' Ibuki thinks

"Well I will eat it all done now. just eat it" Ibuki give ice cream to Chrono. "But---" "Not but,keep eating." _I will eat you replace the ice cream._ "Fine." Chrono keep eating it then all done now.

"That was delicious!! I want to eat it again!!" Chrono says happily when he ate all done with ice cream. "Well i guess i have an ice cream another cone." Ibuki smirk at Chrono and take some money from his wallet.

"But ice cream truck is gone now. How did you buy it?" Chrono asks with annoying a little bit. "Well you know it right??" "Know?? Know what??" Suddenly Ibuki's face gets to Chrono's very closer...around a few cm.

"I--Ibuki!? What are yo--"  
"I didn't buy an ice cream but I buy _you._ " Suddenly Ibuki kisses Chrono,he kisses and licks around Chrono's mouth like he's eating ice cream,not stawberry taste but it's _Chrono's taste_

Panting,they kisses for a long time then they break kiss for catch many heavy breaths and both of them blush very hard. "You know...I love this taste from you...you makes me more happy than every taste." Ibuki touches Chrono face gently and going to kiss him again.

"I love your taste too...but...that's embrassing when you say like that..." "But you like it right?" Chrono takes his hand gets into Ibuki's hair.

"Come to eat me again."

**Author's Note:**

> so hi!! donut's here!! so this is very my first fic to do and...sorry my english skills good but i get crazy sometimes because i cant think and im thai *lmao* but nice to meet you all!! anyway follow twitter @donutchichi @donut1812 tumblr @chocochronet to talk about cute swirl hair!! so see ya!!


End file.
